Rescuing a new Hart
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: Could two little girls complete the Hart Family?
1. Chapter 1

Munich, Germany

After Jennifer and Jonathan had gotten married in the hospital room with Simone and Peter and They'd decided to walk back to their hotel, it was such a beautiful day that Jennifer didn't want be cooped up in a cab, she wanted to soak up as much as she could of Germany before they departed for the 13 hour flight back to Los Angeles.

They walked quietly down the street before Jonathan stopped her, "Are you alright, you haven't said a word since we left the hospital,"

Jennifer bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking," holding his hand

"About what?" He guided her to a bench and faced her.

"We've had such a wonderful time in Germany with little Max, that it makes me wonder if we missed out on having a child of our own," She said quietly, she felt almost afraid.

"Darling, we agreed a long time ago that we didn't want children, that we were more than content with just us and Big Max," He said, it had been crushing to him when she'd confided to him that she didn't want the responsibility, that her career and their relationship were so much more important to her than a child.

"I know what I said," She said, into her hands more than at him, "but that was so long ago, I think I've changed my mind, I want us to have a child,"

He sat back and let her words sink in, he was pushing nearly 50 and she was only a five years younger, it would be nearly impossible for them to start trying now and he didn't want to be in his 70s still raising a child. "Darling, I think this is something we need to discuss, we can't just jump into having a child," Jonathan pulled her into his chest

"I know but I'm not getting any younger and I wasn't thinking about having a baby baby , I was thinking we could adopt Max," She said leaning her head on him.

"Unfortunately, Darling, Simone and Peter have already decided to adopt him but what if we see if there's another child that we could possibly look into adoption," He'd do anything to make her happy even at the cost of his own happiness.

Sensing his Hesitation, she sat forward, "You are doing this for me, this is for both of us,"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if this doesn't work out for us," There was nothing she could ask of him that he wouldn't do but at their ages and the fact they were thousands of miles from home, there were a number of factors that could work against them.

Jennifer took a deep breath, "I know and I probably will be but we should try, we've been so lonely since Max died and I know that he is irreplaceable, but it feels like something or someone is missing. "

He didn't want to admit it, but she was right, the house seemed so big with just the two of them and he often thought sometimes, that they should just move to the beach, they spent every weekend there and the smaller house was more suited for them.

Jonathan nodded, "We'll call our Lawyers and see if they can get the ball rolling,"

Jennifer nodded and leaned back against him, watching the people pass by.

DAYS LATER

Jonathan had indeed called their lawyers to inquire about the adoption of a child in Germany and their lawyers, after much researched told them it would be months before they could clear up the red tape and even then, there could still be legal problems trying to bring a child into the United States, they would need to find relatives to sign off and obtain a passport for the child.

Their lawyers felt it would be in their best interest to go home and wait, that they'd done as much as they could in Munich and that when the Lawyers knew something, they would call.

Jennifer was disappointed but she understood, these things didn't happen overnight and when the perfect child was found, they would be chosen. Jonathan arranged for their plane to be gassed up and ready to go home. She packed their clothes and while Jonathan finished showering, she sat on the edge of the bed thinking for a minute.

She got up from the bed and taking her clothes off, she opened the shower door, "Hi Sailor,"

"Hi," Jonathan smiled at her, "I hope you brought extra soap"

"I was hoping we could share," Although the water was hot, she was suddenly freezing, pulling her forward, he hugged her.

"Are you okay with leaving," He said

kissing his shoulder, "I am, I think everything happens for a reason and if it doesn't happen, then we'll still be okay," she put her arms around his waist. "Thank you, though"

"For what?" he kissed her

"Loving me enough to go along with my ideas," she giggled when he reached behind her and grabbed her behind.

"I'll never stop going along with your crazy ideas, if you go along with a few of mine," He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, he was making her crazy and she loved it.

Just before they could make love, the phone rang.

"Let it go to voicemail," Jonathan said kissing her.

She was desperate to continue but something was telling her to pick up the phone, "I'll be right back," Jennifer slipped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and ran to the phone.

Breathlessly, she answered, eager to get back in the shower, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hart, This David Gallagher From the Law Firm of Coelho, Shepard and Monte, Mr. Hart recently contacted us about the possible adoption of a child," the voice said

"Yes?" She sat on the edge of the bed, her chest suddenly feeling tight, Jonathan could hear the rise in her voice and grabbing a towel, rushed into the bedroom of their hotel, her face was flushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, a minute ago she was melting in his arms, now she had a look of someone who was about to faint.

Nodding, and gesturing him forward to listen in, he sat beside her as the lawyer explained that there were twin little girls that were in need of adoption but they needed to be picked up immediately otherwise they'd be sent to live in another country with another couple. Could they come immediately to the office immediately?

Without Hesitation, Jennifer yelped, "YES!", Jonathan gave her a worried look, they should have discussed it before she agreed, he understood that she was excited but this wasn't something that should be rushed into.

"Darling, Darling," He said quietly but she wasn't paying attention, she agreed that they would meet at the lawyer's in an hour. She hung up the phone.

"I can't believe this is happening," She was so excited, "Twin little girls, there's so much to think about, and what we'll need for them. ,"

"Sweetheart," he tried again

"Oh Do you think we should get them presents when we first meet them?" She asked rushing around to get dressed, "Oh, Jonathan, thank you for making this happen!"

"Jennifer!" He finally had to yell her name to get her attention, she jumped before she stopped and looked at him. "Can we stop for one second?"

"Jonathan, we have to hurry, what if we get there and someone else wants them?" She stopped buttoning up her skirt

"Darling, these are children, not expensive candlesticks, we need to discuss if this is the right situation for us," He held his arm out for her to come forward.

"But isn't this what we wanted?" She said sitting in his lap.

"Yes, but I don't want you to get excited if this wasn't the right situation," He said kissing her neck.

Freeway, who'd been sleeping since his adventure in Munich suddenly popped up on the bed and crawled in between them, Jennifer rubbed his furry little head and asked him, "Are you ready for two sisters?"

As if he were answering her, Freeway barked.

"I guess that's a yes," Jonathan laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

MUNICH

Jonathan and Jennifer sat nervously in the lawyers office, wondering if this was the right move for them? Could they really handle the responsibility of two little girls? Were they willing to give up their lifestyle to parent? After so many years?

They both had so many questions, Jennifer wondered if they shouldn't really leave and come back another day to decide but she knew that if they did that, they might not come back at all.

Jonathan, a child of the San Francisco Orphanage was having just as many doubts, He loved kids but to take them on full time, was something they'd never planned, and he couldn't understand why she was so adamant. Whenever they'd been around children, such as Riley, the bookie Max brought home one Christmas or when little Jonathan came to their door on a cold night, she wasn't all that comfortable and he'd took that as, she was not a kid person, which suited him just fine.

Jonathan enjoyed their life, they could travel whenever they wanted or make love anywhere. Sometimes when it got too hot at the Manor, they would drive to the beach house, take a bottle of champagne and grabbing a couple blankets, lay on the beach in front of their house, luckily when they'd stayed there temporarily after the house burned down, he'd made sure that the back of the house was all about privacy, high walls to surround them and make love, sometimes they didn't need to make love, they just sat out there and talked for hours.

Mainly, what they wanted out of their lives, Her career was thriving, with new articles every week and book sales while he was starting to scale back, Hart industries was successful and growing every day, as much he loved it, it could run without him there day to day.

These days, Jonathan preferred to be on the golf course and traveling to different conferences. This conference that he had gone to in Munich was just to ensure that Hart Industries plan to build another company was going according to plan.

When Jennifer had approached him about donating her marrow to Young Max, He'd been hesitant, if anything ever happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

But Jennifer insisted, that she wanted to help the life of a child and that she would be okay, there were risks involved but then again, nothing they'd done in the past 30 years had been without risks.

But this could be the biggest of risk of all.

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand, her normal calm personality was obviously shaken, her hand was sweaty and her eyes kept darting all around the room. "Hey," He said, "Whatever happens, we're going to be okay,"

Without a word, she nodded, but in her mind, could she really do this? She remembered years ago, when Jonathan Jr came to them and his birth mother tried to extort money of them, and Jennifer was getting ready to tell her off, that Jonathan dragged her into the kitchen and commended her on a wonderful performance.

"Do you remember when we got married," she practically spit out, "We promised every day would be an adventure? , Well, I could very well do without this particular adventure,"

She wasn't ready to be a mom then, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready but the years went by and they became so busy, Jennifer was positive that it wasn't something either of them wanted.

But it was during Max's illness, that she really understood what it took to take care of someone, to have someone, other than Jonathan to be dependent on her.

Max had been getting sick and slowing down quite a bit but it wasn't until he missed his annual trip to Vegas, they noticed he was extra cranky and when they pressed him, he admitted, he didn't feel like himself.

Jonathan practically had to drag Max to the Doctor, who performed a battery of tests and it was Max's heart, it couldn't keep up with what Max wanted to do.

If they performed surgery, there was a chance he wouldn't survive it but there was a chance if they did perform the surgery and he did survive, it would be months before he could feel like himself again.

Max was stubborn, he knew the surgery would be a risk and he said that he would rather go home to die than be stuck cooped up in a hospital, that the best medicine was Jonathan, Jennifer and Freeway.

As Max grew weaker, the downstairs became his room, he couldn't climb stairs anymore but still insisted on walking Freeway, a compromise between Jennifer and him was that she would push his wheel chair but he would still hold the leash

But eventually even he couldn't handle that and he was limited to the yard.

His spirit was still good and when he could handle it, they would listen to the races at lunch but then there came a time when even that began to depress him.

Max was slipping away and there was nothing either of them could but sit, watch and hold his hand. He didn't want them to watch him die but they loved Max so much, they insisted and while they'd both fallen asleep, He woke up, gave Freeway once last pat and then it was over.

They grieved for Max for months and often, Jennifer would find herself wondering into the kitchen, asking what was for breakfast or dinner only to find the kitchen empty.

It was that helplessness that lead her to the Clinic in Munich, she felt the need to help and when she learned about the program that matched those in need of bone marrow with potential donors.

She explained to Jonathan that Max gave so much of his life to helping them, that this was something she had to do.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?" a kind voice called to them, "My name is Sophie Truex and I'll be your social worker in this case, Are you sure you would like to proceed?" a tall woman with striking blonde hair and deep green eyes sat in front of them.

They both nodded slowly, could they really handle this?

"Okay then well, this is a lengthy procedure and I have to warn you, there will be extensive background checks that we will have to perform, so if you have any skeletons in your closet, you'd better tell us now."

Jonathan and Jennifer exchanged a glance, "No, I don't think there are anything we'd have to worry about," Jonathan said, they'd gotten into some trouble before but nothing that would render them ineligible.

"Okay, also I'd like to pre-warn my clients, that there are three more couples who have shown interest in the girls, so if you change your mind, now is the time?" Miss Truex was trying to be gentle but she didn't want to give these girls, who'd traveled all the way from Russia false hope about a new Home in America.

"If there is another family that is willing to take on these girls, we'll gladly step aside," Jennifer said quietly, her heart breaking a little bit.

"Well, providing you pass the background check and the home inspection, I don't see why you cannot be a top contender for this," Miss Truex pulled out a folder.

"Will they do a home study of our home in California?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, but first we will have to do one of your home in Germany," She started to write.

Jennifer paused, "But we don't have a home in Germany, we right now are living at the Hotel Kempinski,"

Miss Truex's head snapped up and her whole body language suddenly shifted and her voice became cold, "I'm sorry, we were lead to believe you had established a residency here in Munich, you must be a resident of at least six months."

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand, "I'm sorry but we were not told that, we are only here temporarily,"

"I'm very sorry," Miss Truex stood up and left.

Jennifer was stunned at how fast things had turned and she didn't speak until They were back in their hotel.

"Darling," He'd been watching her for awhile , she'd come in and sat down on the chaise, holding Freeway. "Are you okay?"

Clearing her throat, "Oh yes, I'm fine, It wasn't meant to be, I guess," Jennifer stood up, "I should change and we can go to dinner,"

Jonathan nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom, hearing her turn on the water, he waited for her to cry.

She'd been doing this trick since they'd first gotten married, she refused to cry in front of him saying It was a weakness but he understood, in the Edwards Household, emotion just wasn't done and as a child when Jennifer would cry after her mother's passing, she simply wasn't dealt with.

He didn't want to force his way in but he knew that she was upset and that if he didn't, she would bury it and not handle it at all, it was one of the minor flaws that he had with her.

"Darling, I'm opening the door," He said quietly opening the door and finding her sitting against the tub.

"I'm okay, really" She wiped her eyes, "I don't know why I'm crying, we only decided to this days ago, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up,"

Hugging her, he kissed her face, "It's okay to be disappointed, I am too,"

"I would have loved those girls," she said crying harder.

"I know," he said concerned that there was more than what she was saying but not wanting to push her. "But there's always a silver lining,"

"What's that?" She said pulling back as he smiled that familiar naughty smile.

"You know," He kissed her shoulder

"Can we least go to the bed, this floor is uncomfortable," she laughed as he stood up and pulled her into the bed

"I don't care where as long as we do it!" He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, she laughed as he ran to the big bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in bed, after making love and listening to Jonathan breath in, Jennifer thought about how he always made her so happy and she never wanted to have disappointed him but she had to admit, she felt a hollowness in her heart, that ever since they'd been rejected for lack of a residential address.

She understood that Jonathan was relieved because he enjoyed their carefree life, the ability to pick up and go whenever they chose and for the most part, she did too but she also had to admit to herself, that their best moments were spent at home, not only making love but with Max.

Playing cards or even just reading, she never wanted to move.

Jennifer moved her head even closer to Jonathan's heart and picking up the silver chain he wore over his neck with the St. Anthony Statue, she remembered how they found it going through Max's belongings, it was hidden in one of Max's dresser drawers in an envelope addressed to Jonathan and engraved with the message, "If you ever feel lost,"

Jonathan had never removed it, not even to shower and when he did, on the rare occasion the necklace went into a box until he put it back on.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts," Jonathan's voice cut through her mind.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," kissing his chest, Jennifer looked up into those familiar blues and felt herself melt into the sheets.

Rolling over on his side, Jonathan put his hand on her hip, "What's really on your mind?

"What if I stayed behind while you went home to California, to establish a residency so we could get the girls," She said quietly.

"No," Jonathan answered without hesitation, "I'm not leaving you here alone and we are not having a transcontinental marriage."

She was surprised at how firm he was, normally they would at least discuss it first but then again, there were times when she'd gotten her way and he'd had to go along for the ride.

"Why is this so important to you?," He asked, his eyes studying her face, she looked as if she wanted to cry.

Jennifer shook her head, "I feel like I'm missing something," she spoke into the pillow.

"What do you mean?" He felt his stomach drop.

"I mean we've been very lucky, we have careers we're at the top of, we've traveled all over the world and helped some wonderful people but now it feels like, what's left?"

Jonathan paused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we supposed to do with the rest of our lives if we don't have children?"

"Anything we want! This is our time, we have the ability to take off and be wherever we want to be!" He gestured wildly. "Why now are you suddenly kid-crazy?"

Jennifer sat up and leaned against the pillows, "I can't explain it, it's just ever since we met little Max, I just have a feeling. When I was a kid, My mother was dead and my father was gone all the time and I wished I had a sibling to play with and then when he shipped me off to school, that hollow feeling stayed with until I met you and then it went away but now, since seeing Max and hearing about the girls, It just made all these feelings come back."

His biggest fear was coming true, that she wasn't happy with him anymore and he hadn't been able to give her what she wanted.

She saw the look on his face and realized that she was hurting him, rolling back on her side, "Darling, I love our life together, I love the fact that after a 100 years together, we still are just as much in love as that first day in London and I love you so much, I guess it's, "She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's what?" He pulled her close to him until they were touching noses.

"I'm not sure," She said putting her arms around his neck and kissed him, he ran his fingers down her back and she shivered from excitement, he rolled her on her back and kissed her neck.

She felt such electricity going through her body, it was if he knew where to make her crazy, then again, he'd been doing it for 20 years.

Just then a knock was at their hotel door, Jonathan whispered in her ear, "Just ignore it,"

The knocking was growing louder, Frustrated, Jonathan climbed off of her and threw on a robe, "Hold on to that thought,"

She rolled her eyes and waited for him, but he didn't come back right away and she began to get nervous and she got up and wrapped a blanket around her body, going to the front door, she saw Jonathan leaning against a wall.

"Jonathan," She said quietly, "What's the matter?"

"Nikki Stephanos and her brother are dead," He said his voice cracking.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jonathan had received word that Nikki and Thao had perished, he immediately called for the Hart Jet to transport them to Monaco, Jennifer packed their suitcases and soon, they were off to the tarmac.

Jennifer didn't want to admit it, but she'd always been a bit jealous of Nikki Stephanos's relationship with Jonathan, anytime she'd needed anything, he always ran to her, Jennifer understood that their relationship had a long history but she always felt that Nikki had taken advantage of that, that she played the damsel in distress too often.

Especially when it interrupted their time together, she remembered that she'd finally convinced him to take a week vacation in the Caribbean, that he'd been working himself nearly to death for months on a deal, only for it to fall apart at the 11th hour and he felt he had to fly to London to convince a company that interlocking with Hart Industries was the best solution for everything. Luckily, they agreed but as soon as the deal was closed, Nikki called and asked for financial help, that her shipping company was being bankrupted and the only person that had enough business savvy to help them was Jonathan, who jumped on the first plane to Greece and helped her out.

Telling Jennifer, it would take only a few days and that he would meet her in the Caribbean, except it took 10 days and by the time he came back to Jennifer, he was exhausted and nothing could fix that.

When he finally recovered, they only had a few days together and even then, she felt a bit of distance from him, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and nothing could distract him except the one thing that he could never be denied by her.

It did involve a negligee and a bottle of champagne plus some strawberries but she got him to relax and they never left the room.

Then there was the time she called and said she was afraid her old boyfriend, Andre was harassing her and could Jonathan come out to set up some more security, he felt it was a duty to protect her after Nikki's father had done so much for him.

Jennifer tried to understand but she didn't like the idea of sharing her husband and after a few years, the phone calls stopped and it seemed like Nikki realized the error of her ways .

But here they were, running to Greece to pick up the pieces once again except this time, Nikki wouldn't be there. And Jennifer couldn't explain it but she felt a bit..relieved but she didn't understand why.

Jonathan was quiet on the plane ride and Jennifer understood, this was how he grieved, when Max died ,he went days without speaking to her or anyone, she could see that he was punishing himself, that maybe if he'd pushed Max to get to the hospital, they could have saved him.

But she also didn't want to be excluded, he usually always made sure whatever he was in, she was right beside him. She couldn't remember how many times they were being chased and he would grab her hand to run.

Maybe she was just a replacement when Nikki wasn't around. Jennifer had to admit, until this moment and even before, she never doubted his love for her but when he would run to her, She would wonder.

"Jonathan," She said quietly, "Are you okay?"

He reached across the table and took her hand, "I'm okay, just thinking about Nikki,"

"Oh," She shook her head, "Well, it's only natural, What happened to them?, We left so quickly, I didn't get a chance to ask"

He took a deep breath, "They were killed in a car accident, Thaos was driving and he collided with another automobile,"

"How awful," She felt bad for her past feelings about Nikki.

Jonathan only nodded and returned to his thoughts, he felt bad about not speaking to Nikki for so many years but he knew that Jennifer was uncomfortable with him constantly helping her and so he shut the door on that relationship, Nikki understood, Jennifer was his wife and he had a responsibility to keep her happy.

But now, he was beating himself up, Nikki had been all alone after her husband, Paul, died in a skiing accident and They didn't have any children, He'd heard Thao's had gotten married, but Jonathan wasn't sure if he'd remained married.

Jonathan had trailed off deep in thought and Jennifer understood, he was processing the whole situation, it was when her Father had died unexpectedly, He'd been riding his horse, the horse had spooked and thrown him off, Stephen had hit his head and gone into cardiac arrest immediately, by the time Walter had gotten to him, he was already dead.

It had been right after their house had burnt down in an arson in an attempt to discredit Jonathan, Jennifer sank into a depression and refused to speak to anyone for days until Max finally convinced her that she couldn't shut them out, they were family and it was after a long walk on the beach, that she poured her heart out and practically begged Jonathan to rebuild their house on Willow Pond, that the beach house was fine for weekends but it didn't feel like home.

She refused to go back to Briarwood, it was too painful even though Jonathan had said they could consider it a weekend getaway but it was too painful, eventually Jonathan had the entire house cleaned out, everything put into storage and sold the house to Walter, Her father's houseman for over 50 years for a dollar.

On the condition, that they could be allowed to return anytime to which Walter agreed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?" Tom, their pilot called to them, "We'll be landing in Monaco shortly and A Mr. Dixon will be waiting at the terminal to bring you to the Stefano's estate."

"Thank you, Tom," Jonathan nodded, closing his laptop.

Jennifer leaned back in her seat, and stared out the window, "Jonathan, why have we been summoned to Monaco?"

"Because with both Nikki and Thaos gone, there's no one left to settle their estates. It should only take a few days and we'll have to be present at the funeral," He said holding her hand, "but if you don't want to go to the funeral, I'll understand,"

Jennifer couldn't help but feel hurt, that he somehow didn't want her at his ex-girlfriend's funeral. Jonathan saw the hurt on her face and quickly followed up with, "But I'd like you to go with me,"

Tom interrupted their conversation again, "Mr. and Mrs. Hart, we've begun to land in Monaco, please buckle up,"

The plane landed and soon, they were on the tarmac and Jennifer realized the difference between Munich and Monaco, Munich was comfortable, and it wasn't hot whereas Monaco was extraordinarily hot, and Jennifer instantly felt like her skin was on fire, she didn't realize wearing an extraordinary long skirt and long sleeve shirt was such a bad idea. She couldn't wait to get to their hotel and shower, she'd feel less sticky and that her hair wasn't weighing her down.

"Are you okay, Darling," Jonathan saw her face was pale and she was shaking.

"I'm okay, I'm just overheated," she didn't want to admit, she was feeling wobbly and wanted to get into the back of the car where it was air conditioned as fast as possible.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?" a short man with a thick mustache and thick brown hair, "Andrew Dickson, Miss Stephano's personal butler,"

"Very nice to meet you," Jonathan shook Mr. Dickson's hand and they walked to the car., "Despite the terrible circumstances,"

"Yes, of course, Nikola often spoken of you and Mrs. Hart with great affection,"

"Nikola?" Jennifer said climbing into the air conditioned

"Nikki, Darling" Jonathan said sitting beside her.

"Oh, right I'm sorry, I've just never heard Nikki referred to as anything but Nikki,"

"Miss Stephanos had been named after her father, Nicholas," Mr. Dickson said, finishing put their luggage into the trunk and getting, "Mr. Hart, I realize that this is an imposition, but it shouldn't take more than a few days and there's the issue of the funeral, Miss Stephanos had instructed that you should deliver her eulogy,"

"Do you really think I'm the best person to do it?" Jonathan was surprised, Nikki had known so many people, that there had be some one more qualified.

"No, Miss Stephanos had been quite adamant when drawing up her will and funeral provisions," the car lurched forward.

Jonathan sat back and Jennifer put her hand on his knee, "if you don't want to do it, I'm sure she'd understand,"

"No," he said firmly, "it's Nikki's wish and I'll honor it," Jennifer nodded, even in death, he would do anything for her., but Jennifer noticed that this wasn't the way to their usual hotel, they seem to be going in the opposite.

"Mr. Dickenson, Where are you taking us," She asked becoming nervous, normally when they came to Monaco, they stayed in the best hotel just overlooking Monaco but the driver was taking them to a whole new place.

"Well," Mr. Dickenson exchanged looks with Jonathan, "That you and Mr. Hart would be more comfortable at The Stefanos,"

Jennifer felt like she was being set up, "No, I think we'd better stick with the hotel,"

"Darling," Jonathan took her hand, "Because I have to settle the estate, the lawyers agreed that it would be in our best interest if we stay at the estate,"

Jennifer couldn't help but feel like she'd been lied to, instead of answering she looked out the window, Once again, Nikki was his first priority.

Driving up to the Stefano's estate, Jennifer noticed how huge the house was, it seemed to 4xs the size of their house in California, she could see a Horse Paddy at the back of the house and a pool that seemed to go for miles.

Jennifer asked quietly, "What exactly business was the Stephanos family in,"

"Import and Shipping," Mr. Dickenson said as the car finally reached the front of the house.

It seemed like as soon as they were out of the car, Jonathan and Jennifer were rushed inside and taken to their room, which Jennifer had to admit, was one of the nicest rooms that she'd ever been in and she'd been in some of the best hotels in the world but she still felt uncomfortable. This was the home of a former lover of her husband.

After their luggage was delivered, she took off her skirt and long shirt and sat in the tub, trying to cool off while Jonathan sat on the edge of the tub. He'd taken off his suit and tie as soon as they were alone.

"Darling, why are we here?" She felt stupid for asking but ever since they'd gotten into the car, she felt that he was keeping something from her.

He looked at her in surprise, " To Settle Nikki's estate,"

"Darling, you forget I'm a journalist known for copious research and I know you are keeping something from me,"

He sighed, she knew him better than he knew himself and He owed it to her if they could possibly be in trouble, "Well, there is a slight hitch,"

Jennifer braced herself as Jonathan watched her face, "We may have to have a dinner with Prince Albert and Grace,"

She narrowed her eyes at him and with one quick gesture, She pulled him into the tub, luckily he'd been wearing only his boxers and when he surfaced from the bottom of the deep tub, he pulled her forward until she was underneath him, "You are so beautiful," he kissed her face.

In that moment, she didn't care she was in the home of Jonathan's ex lover, her priorities shifted to the fact that her husband was about to make love to her in the tub, which was a place they had often made love at home and the reason why he'd bought a tub that was large enough and deep enough they could maneuver without getting hurt. After they made love in the tub and in the bed, they got redressed and went to meet with Nikki's Lawyers.

Sitting around a large table, were two men, Tim Wynette and Ken Lamarr.

Mr. Lamarr spoke first, "Hello, Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mrs. Stephanos's will is pretty basic, she has left her company and all of her assets to you, Mr. Hart."

"To me?, Why?" Jonathan took Jennifer's hand, "Why wouldn't she leave it to Paul,"

"Unfortunately, after their bitter divorce, Mr. Endre was killed in a boating accident and they had no other apparent heirs," Mr. Lamarr said.

Jennifer swallowed, "But what about Thaos, didn't he have a family?"

"Yes," Mr. Wynette said, "But his daughters are too young to take over the company, they will his portion of the estate when they turn 21. Until then, their portion of the company will be tied in with yours and we can establish a trustee to oversee any financial needs they may need,"

"Wait, if Jonathan is getting control of Nikki and Thaos's company until his daughters are old enough and you are creating a trustee, what about their mother, why wouldn't she become the trustee," Jennifer could see where this train was going and she was sure it was going off the track.

Both Mr. Lamarr and Mr. Wynette exchanged glances, "Unfortunately Adrianna Stephanos was killed in an airplane crash shortly after the birth of Adaline Stephanos. "

"What is going to happen to the girls if Their Parents are dead and they have no other known relatives," Jennifer was almost afraid to ask.

"Well," Mr. Wynette said slowly, "According to the last will and testament, Mr. Hart and You are to receive custody of Adaline and Athena Stephanos,"

Both Jonathan and Jennifer sat back in stunned silence and before Jennifer could say, that they needed time to discuss this, Jonathan answered for both of them.

"We'll take the girls,"


End file.
